emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7558 (18th July 2016)
Plot Victoria drops Robert in it with Aaron when she mentions Robert didn't come home last night. Aaron worries Robert might have slept with someone else. David looks for Tracy. Meanwhile, at Tug Ghyll, Carly tries to persuade Tracy to see David before she leaves. Lachlan wonders why Lawrence is taking things out on them. Jermaine buys Lisa a bunch of flowers to thank her for letting him stay, and Belle some earrings telling her he loves her and has everything he wants. Tracy says goodbye to Carly and gets in Ross' cab. Aaron confronts Robert about staying out all night. Robert protests that he didn't go out on the pull and loves Aaron and suggests they get a place together, but Aaron tells Robert to get lost. David senses something isn't right as Tracy hasn't texted him, Jacob suggests she has lost interest and he's better off without her anyway. Jacob admits he said something to Tracy and has done him a favour. Down a wooded track, Robert opens him car boot with Ryan inside. After Robert removes the mouth gag, Ryan begs to be let go but warns him he's going down now. Unknown that Aaron watching him, Robert unties Ryan and hands over £100 before Ryan scarpers. Robert left shocked to see Aaron who is disgusted by Robert's actions. David leaves Tracy a voicemail telling her whatever Jacob has said was false and asks her to ring him back. Carly informs David that Tracy overhears his conversation with Priya and David realises she only hears part of it and got the wrong end of the stick. David is devastated when Carly reveals Tracy has gone to Ibiza, and isn't planning on coming back. Robert tries to justify his actions by saying he was only protecting them and Liv, but Aaron is fed up of Robert's excuses. Ross' taxi gets a puncture at the side of a road. David rushes into Dale View and orders Finn to get hold of Ross to stop him driving Tracy to the airport. Lawrence finds Lachlan in Home Farm. Lachlan questions what he has done to make him so mad, insisting they love each other so it doesn't matter that they aren't properly related. Finn manages to get hold of Ross, but Ross lies he has already dropped Tracy off. Tracy grabs the radio and David begs her to hear him out. David lists all Tracy's good qualities and says he loves her. Belle questions if working behind the bar and living with her mum is really what Jermaine wants. Jermaine admits it isn't but it is just temporary but he insists as long as he has her and their baby everything will be fine. Lachlan puts some family photos back up in Home Farm and tells Lawrence he thought he was different from Robert and his dad. David drowns his sorrows in The Woolpack, as Tracy arrives, and asks if he meant what he said. The pair kiss and David gets down on one knee and proposes to Tracy, shocking everyone, including Tracy. Tracy says yes. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Ryan - George Sampson Locations *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen and living room *Unknown track *Unknown road *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,950,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes